The Price of Freedom
by Lunas' Eternal Protector
Summary: Something has erupted in the city of Canterlot and is on the move. Beloved Princess Celestia has been taken by it and Princess Luna must warn the Mane Six of this tragic outburst to stop it. Join the Mane Six and Princess Luna in a horrific adventure, may your souls be cautious. Rated M for violence and later chapters. Paring OCxPrincess Luna
1. Chapter 1:Prelude to a Nightmare

**Authors Note:Well this is my first FanFiction I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 1: Prelude to a Nightmare**

It seemed like a normal day in Canterlot, the sun was shining all thanks to our glorious Princess Celestia. Everything seemed right in the world, nothing could go wrong. The birds were chirping, it was a mild day just the right temperature, inside the castle it was a lot cooler than it was outside. Celestia was joyfully walking down the halls of her castle, when all of a sudden she heard a blood chilling scream as if somepony was being murdered.

"Tia help me, please Tia!" screamed Princess Luna, in desperation for her life.

"Hold on sister I'm coming!" pleaded Princess Celestia.

Thinking the worst she immediately burst into her sister's room, wings flared ready to defend her one and only sister. When she found her on the floor, in what could only be described as living shadows that seemed to move like living fire. Then suddenly the Darkness that was attacking Luna turned and went after Celestia. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free from the Darkness that held on to her, it then slowly but surely started to send our glorious Princess Celestia to a fate worse than death, Oblivion. With her last breath she said, "Go find the Mane Six, they will help you, be strong my sister. Hold on to Faith, Hold on to Love, Hold on to who you are, you will not nor ever be alone, I love you my sister." With those last words Princess Luna took off to Ponyville. All that could be seen was a gleaming trail of tears following her, as she cried for her now dead but not forgotten sister.

**Meanwhille in Ponyville...**

Rainbow Dash after finishing her usual afternoon flight ended fighting things that could only be desribed as living shadows. Pulling out her ninja sword, that she got as a gift from Spitfire, she gave a loud war cry and cut down all 28 of them, she ended up with multiple cuts along both of her wings and across her mid torso due to there razor sharp claws, standing on top of the dead bodies with blood and sweat dripping from her wings and her sword. She thought to herself _"what in the name of all that is holy, what were those things?"_

Around the same time Rainbow Dash was attacked Twilight Sparkle was attacked by 7 of the same living shadows, she used every spell she knew to disperse them, and send them from which they came, but to no avail with most of her spells.

After the battle she thought to herself in wonder and horror at what she just did, _"I wonder if the others are facing the same thing?" _Suddenly Princess Luna burst into her home breaking multiple bookshelves and windows in the process, and sending a still napping Spike flying outside through a broken window.

"Twilight Sparkle I need thine help." said Princess Luna, before she collapsed due to fatigue.

"Princess, are you alright?" but all she got in response was deep breathing that signaled she was sleeping, she upon closer inspection looked like she had been crying.

"Could this be the start of some sort of horrible disaster?" Twilight quietly asked nopony in specific.

**Authors Note (again): Well that was the first chapter in "The Price of Freedom." Constructive criticism is always welcomed, as with any story rate, review. The updates will be usually on Mondays so look forward to that.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	2. Chapter 2: Denial of What Happened

**Authors Note: This is the second chapter (remastered) of "The Price of Freedom" hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony if I did I wouldn't be writing about it, Hasbro owns My Little Pony.**

**Chapter 2: Denial of what happened**

**A few hours later...**

"Ehh Twilight what happened?" asked Princess Luna in a lethargic tone of voice.

"You passed out after you busted into my house, before you came I fought off 7 living shadows, what made you burst through my roof anyways?" After those words Luna burst into tears, as the memories of what happened hit her like a ton of bricks.

"T-th-they to-took h-her I-I couldn't s-save her" said a sobbing Luna.

"Couldn't save who?" questioned Twilight, in a compassionate and caring tone.

"Tia I couldn't save her th-those shadows t-took h-her an-and killed her." said a now distraught Luna.

"It will be ok, what did she tell you about the shadows?" asked Twilight while comforting the distraught Princess.

Luna said a little calmer "All she told me was to find the Mane Six, she said that you could help."

"Is that all she told you?" questioned Twilight.

"No she also said to hold on to faith, hold on to love, hold on to who I am, that I am not nor will I ever be alone, I don't know what that means though." said Luna, confused by the meaning of the words.

At that moment Applejack burst through the door that was barley attached to its hinges.

"Twilight ya'll need to have a look at this, oh my apologies Princess I didn't see ya their." said Applejack, a little out of breath.

"Ok I'll be out there." said Twilight.

They were surprised for all of the ponies in Ponyville where being attacked by living shadows and devoured and sent to oblivion before they could even scream for help.

"If I may ask what are those things Princess and where did they come from?" asked Applejack in her usual southern drawl.

"I do not know what those things are but they attacked me and my s-si-sister." she said on the verge of crying again.

They ended up saving as many ponies as possible among the was Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Derpy, Lyra and many more. After they were done they went to the towns' square to rest and make a game plan, just then a shadow that appeared out of nowhere was about to to attack Luna and end her existence when at the last moment Pinkie Pie brought out her new and improved Party Cannon and blasted that wretched shadow into nothingness.

"Well that was fun let's do it again." said Pinkie in her best warrior impression.

"We thank you Pinkie for saving my life." stated a grateful Princess Luna.

Then Rarity came out of her home with a double edged sword, she got from one of her ex coltfriends who is a royal guard for Princess Luna, cutting down 3 shadows in one swing of the sword, blood and guts stained her usually perfect white coat, sheating her sword after her fight using her magic. At the same time Fluttershy came into town killing the shadows with her buster sword, which was passes down through her family, 14 shadows faced her and none survived to tell about it. With blood and guts on her and her buster sword she looked like an old war pony from a time long forgotten, after she was finished she returned to her usual shy and timid self.

Rainbow Dash after her own fight came to see how the others were all of the Mane Six and Princess Luna where together a living shadow in the for of the now deceased Princess Celestia appeared to them.

"Tia I'm so glad you made it out alive!" exclamed an ecstatic Luna.

"Y-you ki-killed m-me y-you ca-caused th-this." said the shadow Celestia. After she said that she grew grotesque claws and fangs that were razor sharp and incredibly deadly.

"I...I" was all Luna could say through her sobbing.

At that instance Shadow Celestia attacked Luna, she didn't fight back believing that if she died her sister would somehow be brought back even though it hurt her she believed that her sister would be brought back after her own journey to the other side. Though she would be leaving behind friends and family she would be happy knowing that her sister was safe and sound from the living Shadows. Luna ended up with multiple stab wounds to the wings and legs from where Shadow Celestia drove her horn, she had horrible gashes from where Shadow Celestia raked her claws along her body on some of them you could see all the way to the bone, when Shadow Celestia was about to deliver the final blow, though crying she would accpet her fate willing and with honor. But before she could die, Applejack pulled out a Colt .45 revolver, that she bought just in case she needed to defend herself, spinning the cylinder to chamber a round she took aim and shot Shadow Celestia right between her eyes she collapsed in a sickening thud of dead weight.

"That was a mighty fine shot if'n I do say so myself."  
"What did thou just do, thou just killed my sister!" screamed Luna, at the top of her lungs.

"That there wasn't yer sister, it was a shadow made to look like her." Applejack calmly explained.

"No that was her!" screamed Luna in denial. _"It just had to be." _

"Applejack's right that wasn't her, that things eyes were so cold and hollow that could have never been our Celestia." stated Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't believe you!" screamed Luna, she then took off to Everfree forest to get away from them and their unholy lies.

"Do-do you think we-we where too hard on her?" questioned Fluttershy.

"No she has to face the truth some time, Celestia is dead and there can be no changing that." stated Applejack rather harshly.

**Authors Note (I'm sorry but this will be a usual thing) well that was the end of chapter 2 hoped ya'll enjoyed it. As usual constructive criticism is always welcomed rate, review. If y'all have any questions PM me and I'll give ya an answer.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Arises In Everfree

**Authors Note(as usual): here is chapter 3 of "The Price of Freedom", hope y'all enjoy it. Big thanks to Neon Scythe and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas. (remastered)**

**Disclaimer(do I even have to do this): I don't own My Little Pony Hasbro does (curse you) so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 3: The Truth Arises In Everfree Forest**

"H-how c-could th-they be so he-heartless, she w-was my one and on-only sister," sobbed Princess Luna.

"Now now don't cry little one."

Startled, Princess Luna looked around for the source of the strange but somehow calming voice.

"Who's there?" Luna questioned in a scared voice.

"I am a timeless creature that has roamed Equestria since the beginning of time. The force you now face, is an ancient evil, called the Shadow Wraiths. They seek only destruction and chaos, they seek to destroy all of Equestria."

"H-how do I defeat them?" asked Luna, a little startled of a being that had been around since the beginning of time.

"You can't." It simply stated.

"But..." was all Luna could say before she was cut off.

"You can't yet, not with your current power level."

"How can I get strong enough to beat it?" she asked with the resolution of a true warrior princess.

"You must journey to the ends of the earth, there you will find a temple, that is where you need to go."

"I promise I will defeat the Shadow Wraiths." she stated resolutely.

"I pray that you do if not your sister will be gone forever." It stated with great solace in its' voice.

**Meanwhile In Ponyville...**

"I simply can't believe she ran away from us like that." stated Rarity in her snobbish voice.

"Can you blame her, she believes that she was the cause of Celestia's death." said Twilight, in an understanding voice.

"We have ta find her 'fore she gets hurt." stated Applejack, in her usual southern drawl.

"Ah we got bigger problems." stated Rainbow Dash.

Just then a Shadow Wraith that was 3 stories high destroyed town hall with its' giant fist.

"Yay, I get to try out my new and improved party cannon!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Boy oh boy, the price of freedom is steep and high." stated Fluttershy.

"ATTACK!" yelled all of the Mane Six in unison.

**Meanwhile in Everfree...**

"Where do I need to start?" asked a now resolute Luna.

"Start where the heavens touch the earth, there you will find ancient armor that will protect you from the Shadow Wraiths." stated the wise voice.

"Okay I will." Luna stated.

"It will be dangerous, take this with you." at that moment, a sword forged in the heavens descended and stuck itself in the ground, in front of Luna.

"It will keep me safe?" Luna asked.

"No. There is no safety to be found in a sword. A sword brings death, it does not give life, it only takes it. It is a responsibility. A burden. This is no gift. It is a curse. I hope one day you will forgive me." stated the voice in a sorrowful tone.

"Okay I understand." Luna stated.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville...**

"...this thing...just won't...die.." stated Rainbow Dash out of breath.

"Tell me...about...it." said an exhausted Fluttershy, while barley holding up her buster sword.

"This here thing needs ta die." With that Applejack took aim at the Shadow Wraith's head and fired.

"Yeehaa, take that ya overgrown shadow!"

"I think it did AJ." stated Twilight.

The Shadow Wraith got up unaffected by the bullet and aimed one of its giant fists at Applejack.

"Applejack look out." yelled Rainbow Dash, as she pushed Applejack out of the way of the death punch, but ended up being clipped by the fist.

"Ya okay Rainbow?"

"Nothing that ending this monster won't help." With those words, Rainbow Dash took Fluttershy's buster sword and flew as high as she could. She then nosedived the sword first, into the Shadow Wraith, ending its reign of terror.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location...**

"Your highness, they just felled our juggernaut." spoke a Shadow Wraith, in very decorative armor.

"How did they manage to defeat one of our most powerful soldiers?" asked the King of the Shadow Wraiths.

"I don't know sire."

"We are the death of life, we snuff out all hope, we can't let this go unpunished." spoke the King while bearing his long, grotesque, saw like fangs.

"Send in the Omega." said the King with a twisted, and demented smile. "They will know true terror soon enough."

**Meanwhile in Fluttershy's cottage...**

"I told you it's only a flesh wound." said a very annoyed Rainbow Dash.

All of a sudden a huge crash and explosion was heard outside.

"Y'all may want ta come outside and see this." said Applejack, with so much fear in her voice it was tangible.

A Shadow Wraith, with grotesque dragon wings, stood before all of the Mane Six.

"How are we supposed to kill that thing?" questioned Twilight Sparkle.

"Keep attacking it until it dies that's how!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"If we don't make it, it's been a honor being a friend to all of ya and getting to meet ya all." said Applejack.

**Authors note: kinda left y'all on a cliffhanger, my bad. As usual, constructive criticism is always welcomed, rate, review, and enjoy. As per usual fashion.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	4. Chapter 4: Hymn of the Fallen

**Authors Note: This is the 4th chapter in "The Price of Freedom", hope y'all like it and a big thanks to Neon Scythe and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**Disclaimer (I'm getting sick of this): I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 4: Hymn of the Fallen**

**Ponyville...**

"Applejack wake up, we did it that shadow is finally dead." pleaded Rainbow Dash.

"Ya think a little attack like that would take me down?" said Applejack, a little worn down from the fight.

"Girls, look, what is that light off in the distance?" asked Rarity, indicating towards Everfree forest.

"D-do you think that it is Princess Luna?" asked Fluttershy.

"Only one way to find out." said an ecstatic Pinkie Pie.

**Meanwhile in Everfree...**

"So this is the extent of the sword's power." stated Luna.

"No, as you get stronger so will the sword, it is connected to you and your power, only you can wield it." stated the disembodied voice.

"What's the swords name?" asked Luna.

"The blade's name is Retribution, it is one of 3 blades forged in the Forge of Creation itself," said the voice.

"Why is it called that?" asked Luna.

"The reason it is called what it is, is because only one who has lost someone close to them can wield the blade. When that pony does, its power increases 10 fold, that is only when that pony finally reaches their true power, which is what you are about to do." stated the voice, with the paticence of a timeless being.

"Okay, is there anything else I need to do here before I leave?" questioned Luna, ready to begin her journey.

"No." stated the Voice.

**Meanwhile in Ponyville...**

"Okay girls, lets get going." stated Twilight, ready to go and help Princess Luna with whatever she has to do.

"Umm, girls I think we have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment." stated Rarity, looking off to the east of Ponyville.

At that moment a Shadow Wraith appeared, it had Jet Black deformed angel wings with scarlet designs, that made its wings look like they were on fire.

"W-what i-is th-that th-thing?" questioned Fluttershy, frozen with fear.

"I think we're in for one heck of a fight, sugar cube" stated Applejack, solemnly ready to die as a hero.

"No, this is not the end, it is only the beginning of a new brighter future for all of us!" Rainbow Dash proudly stated.

"She is right, this is a new future in the making!" Twilight Sparkle, valiantly stated.

"Well let's not waste anymore time, LET'S GO!" exclaimed Rarity brandishing her double edged sword.

Meanwhile in an unknown location...

"Your highness, Aeternae Obruat, the omega has been released on the ponies." stated the Genral of the Shadow Wraith army.

"Perfect, they won't last much longer against our Omega." stated Aeternae Obruat, who had a sick and twisted smile on his face.

"Shall I inform our troops to get ready for a feast?" asked the General of the Shadow Wraith army.

"Yes, please do." said Aeternae Obruat.

**Outside of Everfree Forest...**

"I guess I should have asked, which way to go,"

Princess Luna thought to herself.

"Where the Heavens touch the Earth, hmmm, oh I guess the voice is meaning the Escaflowne mountains." stated Luna, at her discovery of what the voice meant.

"Now in what direction are the Escaflowne mountains in?" asked Luna to herself.

At that moment a Shadow Wraith, heck bent on killing Luna, appeared. Luna, having no formal training with a sword un-sheathed Retribution, when she did, the holy blade started to glow with a power that could shake the heavens. She gave her best war cry and charged towards the Shadow Wraith.

The occurring battle was bloody and horrible, the Shadow Wraith tried to attack her with its claws but Luna parried them with Retribution.

She then thrust the blade, but the Shadow Wraith was too fast for her, for the sword even though a one handed sword was too heavy for her.

Her mind started to wander, to what happened with her sister, _"If only I had a weapon, I could have saved her from that Shadow Wraith."_

Because she was distracted, the Shadow Wraith managed to sink its claws into her mid back, missing her spine by mere centimetres.

Thinking that this was the end for her, her mind went back to how her sister cried out in pain as the Shadow Wraith pulled out its saw like claws, she then rebounded and managed to slice the entire Shadow Wraith in half, its blood and guts flew everywhere, mainly on our Warrior Princess.

She had a look of disgust as she tried to wipe off the blood and guts, from her coat and mane. To no avail though, for it already managed to get stuck. She then wiped the blood off of Retribution, to show the sword the honor it deserved.

"Well that was the most disgusting thing I've ever done in my life," stated Luna, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Back to my mission, I gues," stated the Warrior Princess of the Night.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't finish the fight scene with the Omega, but I'm saving that to make it even better than what it would have been. I hope the fight scene with Luna made up for it. Looking for an OC to put into my story, so if you have any suggestions, PM me and I'll see if I can fit him/her in the story. As usual, constructive criticism is always welcomed, rate, review, and enjoy. As per usual fashion.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	5. Chapter 5: Times of Grace

**Authors Note: This is chapter 5 of "The Price of Freedom" I hope y'all like it. Big thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**Disclaimer (yay this again): I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 5: Times of Grace**

**The remains of Ponyville...**

"...girls, are all of you ok, sound off if your not dead." said Twilight Sparkle, with no energy left in her.

After she said that her replies where either moans, groans, or grunts from the other Mane Six. "Good, I guess we are alive." said Rainbow Dash, who's ninja sword was broken at her feet. "Dammit! My sword's busted!"

"I-I th-think this is th-the end fo-for us." stated Fluttershy, who's buster sword was cracked in multiple places and looked like it would break at any given moment. When all seemed lost for the Mane Six, Vinyl Scratch appeared out of nowhere and got out her Bass Cannon and aimed it at the Omega then fired, the shot momentarly stuned it. The Omega ended up backpeddling because of the shot and made a building a filly was in the path of the falling building. It was Scootaloo before she could even react she got crushed by th building, all that could be heard was sickning crunch of the poor filliys' bones under parts of the building that fell on her.

"Come on girls, it is weakend and vunerable!" exclaimed Applejack, after she got her second large breath.

At that moment Vinyl Scratch fired her base cannon again and stoped the Omega, from attacking the Mane Six again. Vinyl strangly sang a quick tune as she prepared another shot:

_Staring at the stricken_

_Thinking that my life will never rise_

_Living another day in endless ties_

_These fellings can't be right_

_I gotta stand up and fight_

_It must end tonight_

"Thank ya Vinyl we owe ya one." stated Applejack, happy that this wasn't the end for her and her friends.

"Now back to killing this thing!" exclaimed Applejack. Seeing her .50 cal Sniper rifle, she got from one of her ex coltfriends that was in the Equestrian Guard. She then ran after it to deliever the final blow to the Omega, and it it once and for all.

"Need any help AJ?" asked Twilight, standing on shakey legs.

"If'n ya think ya can then sure, sugar cube." Applejack said.

Twilight ran in for a distraction so Applejack could get a clear shot at the Omega's head.

"You may want to hurry AJ, I don't know how long I can keep this up." stated Twilight, out of breath and scared for her life.

"Okay just hang on a little longer." Applejack said, from her sniping posistion,beginning to hold her breath to steady her aim for the shot.

After she said those words she took the shot. The bullet flew straight and true, it hit its mark right between the Omega's eyes, in the fatal "T", the bullet severed the monsters brain stem and killed it instantly. It collapsed and fell to the ground with a massive thump, so massive that its lifeless body making a hole in the ground from where it landed.

"Ya girls okay?" qustioned Applejack, to the other Mane Six.

"Yeah I'm alright, a little wounded, but alright." said Rarity.

"Ye-yeah I-I'm alright." stated Fluttershy, from underneath her hiding place.

"I think one of my wings are broken, but all in all I'm fine." Rainbow Dash said, a little depressed about her wing being broken.

"Wheres Pinkie?" asked Twilight, in confussion about their pink friend being MIA.

"Um girls, you may want to look at this." stated Pinkie Pie, with no excitment in her voice.

The Mane Six went over to where Pinkie was at, and then they saw the limp lifeless body of Scootaloo. She was crushed by all of the rubble that was on top of her. What she had in her hoof was a necklace in the shape of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark.

"W-why d-did it h-have to be-be her!? W-why co-couldn't it ha-have be-been me!?" cried out Rainbow Dash, in agony over the loss of the little filly she consdered her sister.

"I'm so sorry RD, but I promise that we will have revenge against the one who ordered this attack. Applejack stated, trying to comfort her friend.

**Meanwhile in a uknown location...**

"Your Highness, they felled our Omega." stated the General of the Shadow Wraith army.

"How did they manage to kill an Omega?" stated Aeternae Obruat, annoyed beyond all belief.

"They used what appears to be a .50 cal sniper rifle, Sire." stated the General _"If only he knew, I was the one that weakened the Omega before I sent him out, I hope they can continue to be this lucky. For their sake and everypony elses."_

"Did you even hear me?" asked Aeternae Obruat.

"Sorry sire I did not, what did you say?" questioned the General.

"I said get all of the troops ready for a full charge on the ponies." stated Aeternae Obruat, pissed off beyond all belief.

"As you wish sire." stated the General. _"Looks like I need to accelerate my plans." _

**Close to the Escaflowne mountains...**

"Why can't things be a whole lot easier, stupid flight preventing mountains." stated an annoyed Luna.

"Need any help?" asked a mysterious Alicorn.

"Sure, what's your name?" asked the Warrior Princess of the Night.

"My name is Night's Hunter, but most ponies call me Hunter." he was a stallion, who had a midnight blue coat, his mane was cobalt blue with a steel blue highlight, his cutie mark was a crescent moon inside a shield. "What are thou doing here Night Hunter… I mean Hunter?" asked Luna

"I was asked to help guide you to the temple by the voice you meet back in Everfree." stated Night Hunter.

**Authors Note: Looks like Luna finally gets some help, as for the Omega fight scene I hope y'all liked it,As usual, constructive criticism is always welcomed, rate, review, and enjoy. As per usual fashion.**

**Quick lyric sync was from Gear Switch they were legitimate, not taken or borrowed.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	6. Chapter 6: Willing

**Authors Note: This is now a singular profile, my friend Blaze has made an account. Anyways, this is chapter 6 of "The Price of Freedom". This chapter will be mainly Luna and Hunter.**

**Big thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas. **

**Disclaimer (I'm so sick of this): I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 6: Willing**

**Outside Everfree, close to the Escaflowne mountains...**

"So Hunter, where you born an Alicorn?" questioned Luna.

"No, actually I was born a Unicorn." stated Hunter, who was use to being asked that.

"Then how did you become an Alicorn?" asked Luna, a little confused.

"It was after you changed from Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna. My family believed that there are deities far more powerful than you and your sister. I didn't believe in them, I even disgraced them in their own temple and they didn't like that, so they turned me into an Alicorn. I guess to teach me a lesson, though at the same time my cutie mark changed into the one I have now," he said while showing Luna his cutie mark.

"I guess I'm meant to protect you," Hunter explained, to Princess Luna.

"Interesting, I guess you now believe in the deities that your family believes in?" asked Princess Luna.

"Actually, my family was struck down by the same deities they believed in," stated Hunter, in a monotone voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," stated Luna, in a sad voice.

"It's fine, I've gotten over it," said Hunter, in a slightly sorrowful voice.

"So, Hunter?" asked Luna, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Shh, please be quite." said Hunter, ready to attack what he heard.

At that moment, a beta Shadow Wraith came blitzing at Luna. Just as it was about to sink its claws into Luna, Hunter pulled out his dual Kukri and drove them through the mid section of the now impaled Shadow Wraith. Hunter then twisted both Kukri to where the blades were facing outward, and with all the force he could muster, he ripped out the blades, and split the Shadow Wraith in half.

"That...was amazing!" exclaimed Luna.

"It was nothing," said Night Hunter, slightly blushing at the Princess's complement.

"Can you teach me how to use those weapons?" asked Luna, smiling at the concept at learning how to use a new weapon.

"No, not really, only a very skilled person can use them. I'm sorry." stated Hunter, much to Luna's dissapointment.

"It's fine, I just wish I could learn how to use them, anyways do you have a special mare waiting for you?" asked Luna, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"No, I try to stay away from relationships," Hunter simply stated.

"A handsome stallion like you, trying to stay single now, I know your lying to me," said Luna, in a joking manner.

"Nope, it's the truth, I chose to stay single," Hunter stated.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Being immortal and falling in love with a mortal pony, and having to watch them die, no thanks I would rather be single," Hunter stated, with a slightly bitter tone of voice.

"You know that there are three other Alicorns besides yourself and they are all female, right?" asked Luna.

"Yeah I know, and maybe one of them could be my mare friend." stated Hunter, looking deeply into Luna's beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

"M-maybe," Luna said, slightly blushing.

"Did you hear that?" Hunter asked, a little on edge.

"Hear what?" asked Luna.

"That, there it is again." stated Hunter, preparing for a fight.

At that moment, a Shadow Wraith appeared. It had bat-like wings and it had blood red eyes that could burn a hole through your soul. Also it has multiple saber-like teeth, sticking out in every possible angle.

"Looks like our conversation will have to wait," stated Hunter, preparing his Kukris the one in his right in a normal grip, and the one in his left in a reverse grip.

"Looks like you maybe right, on that account," said Luna, unseathing Retribution, when she did it started to glow with a holy power.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Hunter.

"You distract it and I'll try to deliver the ending blow." said Luna, in a commanding tone to Hunter.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Hunter. "Hey over here you big idiot, bet you can't catch me!" yelled Hunter, to the Shadow Wraith.

The Shadow Wraith roared in annoyance at being called an idiot, it then charged Hunter ready to end his life.

"That's it, pay attention to me you idiot." Hunter insulted, distracting the Wraith.

Hunter thought to himself, while dodging it's attacks and attacking with his Kukri, trying to buy Luna as much time as he can.

At the same time Hunter was thinking to himself, while Luna finished charging her sword with her own power.

"Hunter, lead him over here!" yelled Luna, after she finished charging her attack.

Hunter then started to lead the Shadow Wraith to Luna, it then made a desperate attack at Hunter, but to no avail. Luna then unleashed her most powerful attack, The Lunar Blitz, where her whole body and sword are ingulfed in her ice blue aura that moves like liquid fire.

She charged the Shadow Wraith with the sword ready to give a diagonal slash, from left to right. The Shadow Wraith attempted to block it, but only manages to get cut diagonally from left to right.

The Shadow Wraith then fell, splitting in two pieces before it hit the ground.

"That was a great job Princess," Hunter stated, with praise in his voice.

"Thank you Hunter, but please call me Luna" stated the Princess of the Night.

"Okay Pri...I mean Luna." Hunter quickly corrected.

"So what were we talking about before we were interrupted?" asked Luna.

"I think we were talking about me not having a marefriend," stated Hunter, a little embarrassed.

"What am I doing, I just met her a couple of minutes ago?"

Hunter said to himself quietly.

"Oh I remember now, and if I'm not mistaken you were flirting with me, am I right?" asked Luna. _"I do hope he was. He is really cute, handsome, strong, and just my type," _she said herself.

"Y-yeah I was," Hunter stated, preparing himself to be slapped by the Warrior Princess.

"Really, keep it up, you may have a chance," Luna said, while walking away.

Just when she was walking away, she flicked her tail on his nose.

**Authors Note: I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not much of a fluff writer so bear with me, anyways.**

**As usual, constructive criticism is always welcomed, rate, review, and enjoy. As per usual fashion.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	7. Chapter 7: Ashes

**Authors Note: This is chapter 7 in the story, "The Price of Freedom". I hope you enjoy.**

**Big thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas. **

**Disclaimer (this is really getting annoying): I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 7: Ashes**

**In Ponyville...**

"Spread out and see if you can find any more survivors," Twilight ordered.

"Just look at all the damage caused by that thing," stated Rarity, with much sadness in her voice.

Ponyville, or what was left of it, was just either broken buildings, buildings on fire, or ashes of dead poines on the street.

"Hey, Twilight ya might want ta have a look at this!" Applejack yelled, across the street to Twilight.

"Okay, what is it AJ?" Twilight asked, a little confused at what it could be.

When she arrived at where Applejack was standing, she found a sleeping Spike, whom she thought was dead.

"They g-got h-him to-too?" Twilight asked, while crying for her Number one Assistent.

"Looks that way. I'm sorry Twi," Applejack said, while trying to comfort Twilight.

"Hmm got who?" asked a still sleepy Spike.

"Your alive!" exclaimed Twilight, while hugging Spike until he started turning blue.

"Nice...to see... you...too," Spike said, between breaths.

"Oh sorry." Twilight said, after releasing her grip and allowing him to catch his breath.

"Nice ta see ya alive, sugar cube," Applejack said, to Spike.

"What happened here?" asked Spike, to no pony in specific. "Is Rarity okay, please tell me she is okay?" asked the purple dragon, in panic.

"Spikie Wikie! Your alive!" exclaimed Rarity, after seeing that Spike was alive.

"I'm alive too sister," said Sweetie Belle, annoyed that her sister is worried about Spike more than her.

"Oh nice to see you too," Rarity said, to her little sister.

"Would anypony like to tell me what happened!" Spike exclaimed to all of the Mane Six and Sweetie Belle.

All of the ponies started to recount what happened in the 3 hours of fighting. They told about how the Shadow Wraiths destroyed everything and killed almost every pony in Ponyville. They also told him about the death of poor little

Scootaloo.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash." Spike said, trying to comfort the rainbow mane pegasus.

"..." Rainbow Dash just remained quite.

"It will be okay Rainbow, I promise," said Fluttershy, with confidence in her voice.

"Fluttershy is right, we have other problems anyways," said Twilight, looking at the ruins of Ponyville.

**At the base of the Escaflowne mountains...**

"So this is the Escaflowne mountain range?" asked the Princess of the Night.

"Yes, looks like it's going to be one hell of a climb," stated Hunter, while trying to find the peak of the mountain.

"Well, lets get started shall we," said the Warrior Princess, to Hunter. _"Wow he is so handsome," _Luna thought to herself.

"Can't we just fly to the top?" asked Hunter, hoping that they could.

"No, these mountains have a spell on them that prevents anypony from flying to the top," stated Luna, in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I guess we will have more time to get to know each other then," Hunter stated. _"She said I have a chance so this may be the defining moment,"_ Hunter thought to himself.

"I guess we do," stated the Princess of the Night.

**In the ruins of Ponyville...**

"Well looks like that is all of the suvivors." stated the lavander unicorn.

"Umm girls, what is that?" asked Pinkie Pie, while pointing to a figure in the sky.

"Please tell me that isn't another Shadow Wraith," said Applejack, already getting ready for another fight.

"No girls, I think it is Princess Cadance and my brother!" exclamied Twilight, at seeing her brother safe and sound.

When the hot-air balloon landed, Twilight rushed to go give her big brother a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you alive," said Shining Armor, while crying tears of joy over her little sister being alive.

"What happened here?" asked Princess Cadance, while looking around at what was left of Ponyville.

"These things that move like living shadows, attacked all of Ponyville and killed most of the ponies that lived here," Applejack explained, to the Princess in her usual southern drawl.

"H-how many a-are a-alive?" asked Cadance, fearing the answer.

"Bout 15, could be less though," said AJ, getting a grip on how many died.

"15...?" Cadance repeated, after she did, she burst into tears over how many had died.

"How's the Crystal Kingdom?" asked Twilight, to her brother.

"Not so good, many have died but we managed to fend off most of the Shadow Wraith horde," said Shining Armor, still shocked at how many died in Ponyville.

"How's Princess Celestia?" asked Shining Armor.

"Ce-Celestia i-is de-dead," said Twilight, at last crying over her dead Princess, mentor, and teacher.

"I'm so sorry, how's Princess Luna?" asked Shining Armor, worried about what kind of answer he is going to get.

"S-she's fine, but she ran off into Everfree, we haven't heard from her since," Twilight said, while wiping tears from her eyes.

"We have to find her, she maybe our only hope," said a resolute Shining Armor.

"Well let's head off shall we?" asked Cadance, happy at the hope of finding her last remaining aunt.

**Authors Note: Well that was chapter 7 hope you liked it.**

**One of the comments from last chapter (I think) asked, if I was going to do a clop scene. My answer is that I'm going to do a poll, if you want a clop scene PM me that you want one, if not say no clop scene, the poll ends Friday at noon central standard time.**

**As usual, constructive criticism is always welcomed, rate, review, and enjoy. As per usual fashion.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**


	8. Chapter 8: Voice of the Soul

**Authors Note: This is chapter 8 of "The Price of Freedom", I hope you guys like it**

**Big Thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**Disclaimer: (I hate this with a burning passion) I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 8: Voice of the Soul**

**At the Escaflowne mountains...**

"Well shall we start climbing?" asked Hunter, to our Warrior Princess.

"Yes let's get a move on before something bad happens." stated Luna.

At that momenta Crystal Wraith, hired by the king of the Shadow Wraiths, apperied with one thing on it's mind, to kill Princess Luna. It's fangs were made of the hardest crystal and razor sharp as well, it then charged the Warrior Princess fangs bared, ready to end her life. But before it could sink it's fangs into her Hunter pushed her out of the way he then took the full blow of the attack.

"NO!" Luna screamed, worried about losinf the one pony that could make her life better.

"I-I'll be f-fine." Hunter choked out,l between shallow breaths.

Before the Crystal Wraith coulddo anymore damage, Hunter pulled out ine of his Kukri and impaled the Crystal Wraith in it's heart, and ending it's life then and there.

"Y-you ne-need t-to complete y-your mi-mission." Hunter stated, while he was slowly bleeding out from the wound he got.

"I am not leaving you here." the Princess of the Night stated, her voice not wavering.

"Wha-what ca-can yo-you do to save m-me?" Hunter asked, while the world around him was slowly fading to black.

"I can heal you." the dark blue mare stated simply.

At that moment her horn started to glow in her ice blue aura, she then touched her horn to his wound.

"There that should do it." Luna stated, to nopony specific.

"Thank you... hey Luna?" Hunter asked

"Yes Hunter?" the Warrior Princess asked.

"Can I tell you something?" Hunter asked, the dark blue mare.

"Sure." Luna said. _"Is he about to tell me what I think he is?" _Luna thought to herself.

"Luna... I...I... I Love You." Hunter stated, while hoping that his feelings will be returned.

**Outside the ruins of Ponyville...**

Twilight had roughly looked through the Everfree for any sign of the missing "Princess Luna", deciding whether she was hopefully okay or in desperate need for help of the ongoing and attacking Shadow Wraith's. Seeking past mossy trees and prickly thorn bushes, even having to surpass certain minorities of hives of wasps or nearby territories of the bad-breathed Timberwolves. For whatever sake of looking for what might be the last hope to ending this barely raging war, it had to be done fast or this problem will get to neighboring nations

"Shining Armor, how did you even get out of the Crystal Empire anyway? Teleporting? Transportation? What?" Rainbow Dash eargerly asked, looking as spiffy as ever with her rainbow colored mane and her bold scarlet eyes, though some cuts and bruises seemed to shade along the sides and legs of her lean body. She was currently above the whole party wit Fluttershy, both keeping a stern eye out for any of the wretched shadows.

Shining Armor shook his head left and right, "A bit of transportation... Me and Cadance had to go by hoof for a long distance until we were picked up by one of my trasnport teams to take us to Ponyville where me and Cadance knew there would be the same issue there with these shadow things. I can't believe how things come by so fast, not even a hint would be shown in the slightest cracks of existence. If only we would've know sooner, the Crystal Heart could have kept the shadows out of the Empire and me and Cadance would probably then make it a safe zone." He looked up to the dark skies with very few clouds, one though covering about a thirds of a full moon. Stars twinkling mystically, shining down the beautiful white and orchid-like light. A few fireflies mindlessly flying around in random directions, slowly flickering their glowing tails of a bright yellow shine down.

Cadance on the other hoof looked ashamed and depressed, "If only...we could've saved them." She said with hopeless tone, "If only we would've known sooner." She kept a gloomy expression as she spoke, pretending to be in a somewhat good mood when everything was best to be not good. "You expect any worth living through a nightmare you didn't see coming?" She said coldly.

Everypony looked astonished from the princess' despaired mood, "What has gotten into ya Cadance? Yer as down as a mouse that doesn' have any cheese." Applejack curiously asked, keeping a steady lookout like everypony else for Luna as her and the group traveled deeper and deeper into the forest, hearing a faint sound of cracking twigs and buzzing of multiple insects. The howls of Timberwolves sent shivers down all their spiness repeatedly one after another howled out gracefully at the moon.

A swishing sound passed through everponies ears, making them form a circle and readying for an attack of another shadow. They were right unsurprisingly, about three normal sized shadows appeared swiftly and charged at anypony closest to them. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were the three closest to the three attacking shadows, growling loudly and then rushing in a swerving pattern at the targeted ponies, spreading their arms out to reveal their dreadful and gruesome looking claws.

They were about six feet away from taking down their pray and Pinkie Pie, also unsurprisingly, swung out her party cannon and it was loaded with explosive confetti, very unexplainable if you ask me. Anyways, Pinkie smiled deviously witha mean look in her eyes, "This always makes me smile when there's any involvement of pain."She pulled the string attached to the cannon and the shadow was bursted square in the chest with the confetti that sticked onto it making it laugh out as it regained balance and looked jokingly to the still smiling pink mare. "Huh, could have sworn I packed gunpowder in these confetti shards."

*BOOM!*

Ths shadow was no longer in front of Pinkie Pie and was apposedly in pieces, scattered shadow parts were thrown onto trees and bushes, the fround was spreaded with the same. Pinkie Pie laughed quickly and spoke normally. "There it was, like a sticky bomb. Now that was fun either way." She bounced up and down joyfully as her party cannon was also out of sight, being unaware of the two remaining shadows approaching Rarity and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy squeaked and cowered under her long, curled pink mane, just begging herself for it to end quickly and unpainfully, leaving Shining Armor who happened to be standing next to her, to fight by himself against it. He lit his horn and shot out a magic blast to the shadows face, a direct shot. It flew about ten feet and shook its head to recover from the blow. The dark masquerade got back up and dove into the ground, like how King Sombra performed it, slithering through the ground like a snake towards Fluttershy again.

Fluttershy thought it was over and peeked through her mane, bad idea. The Shadow Wraith was a few feet in front of her and Shining Armor shot another magic blast at it, this time it missed. It creeped swiftly closer to the yellow pegasus, showing its bare sharp teeth as it looked satisfied to finally capture its prey. The shy pegasus screamed out then that same scream was cut short...

**Meanwhile, at the Escaflowne Mountains...**

Luna blushed and her dark cheeks filled with red as she stared deeply at her stallion protector, wanting to tell him she felt the same exact way. So she approached him until her face was mere inches from his, "I-I...L-L-Love you t-too." She most eargerly wanted to say instead she stuttered a bit which made her think to herself, _"Not how I wanted to tell him, but its a start." _She let her mane to continuously flow with that combo of a dark, maquerading purple and clack mystique color.

Hunter stared with glee at the Princess of the Night, yelling inside himself that he was accepted by the mare he considered to himself, _"Love at first sight."_ He had nothing to respond with but to himself, "Wow,this is...this is..." His thoughts were shaken when another shadow darted from out of nowhere, its prime target Luna, "Luna look out!" He warned out screaming majesticaly, getting and instant magical grip on his Kukris, hurling one with a massive force at its chest.

Hitting the shadows chest dead center, it shrieked out in agonizing pain as it collapsed to the floor, grabbing hold of the blade and trying mercifully to pull it out of its chest, making the pain much worse that it screamed out louder as it continued to desperately yank the Kukri out.

Hunter trotted up to meet face to face with the fallen Wraith, "Not to my mare." He said coldly, he ler loose his magical grip and held the Kukri in his hoof, "See you in hell you grieving bastard." And stabbed the shadow in between the black-socketed eyes, a small splash of blood landed on the ground and on the warriors face. He pulled out the two blades with his magic and looked to the appealing princess, "Now where were we?" Hunter panted, his head feeling a little shaken at the way Luna suddenly changed her expression, from a small cute smile to a devious one.

"We were in the middle of you standing still with an excited expression under your blank expression." Luna replied sweetly, trotting to wind up a mere foot away from her protector. Her and Hunter kept a clean smile at eachother, leaning their heads closer until their noses touched, a bliss of happiness surging through both minds, Luna was the first to lean just a bit more until her lips pressed on the warriors, turning her head sideways as hed did as well, closing their eyes peacefully, everything seemed to turn in a whole new direction for the two. What will become of them?

**Authors note: Well I'm back I hope you guys like this chapter. The clop scene will be a different story altogether.**

**As usual, constructive criticism is always welcomed, rate, review, and enjoy. As per usual fashion.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	9. Chapter 9: Hope

**Authors Note: This is chapter 9 of "The Price of Freedom", I hope you guys like it. By the way I will be hosting a question and answer from now on with any story I write.**

**Big Thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**Disclaimer: (I bucking hate this with a burning passion) I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 9: Hope**

**Outside the ruins of Ponyville...**

The shy pegasus screamed and then that same scream was cut short... But before the Shadow Wraith could deliver the finishing blow, Applejack fired a shot from her Colt .45 revolver right in the Shadow Wraith's head.

The force of the bullet sent the creature flying in the same direction of where the bullet was heading saving Fluttershy from being harmed by the shadow.

"Ya okay, suger cube?" Applejack asked, while trying to coax her shy friend from under her mane.

"Y-yes I-I'm okay, thank you for sa-saving me," Fluttershy said, while drying her tears.

After she thanked Applejack, she found the now lifeless body of her Angel bunny. He was impaled on a tree branch that fell when the shadows appeared. Sadly he's currently holding a carrot in his paw.

"N-no not Angel!" Fluttershy sobbed, as she suddenly broke into tears, with heart completely torn at the sight of her little lost friend.

"I'm so sorry Flutters." Rainbow spoke sadly, as she and Applejack had a sense of Deja-vu, while trying to comfort their pink mane friend.

During that moment, Rarity was busy fighting her own Shadow Wraith. The fight was bloody, as Rarity had sustained multiple cuts and bite marks, while her opponet wasn't much better off than she was, with it having multiple cuts all over that are deep enough to see the bone. He also got a cut across one of his amber yellow eyes, which had partly blinded his vision.

The shadow had enough of this fight, so he decided to end suddenly charged at full speed, trying to put an end to the fight.

Rarity, however didn't have enough time to try and dodge the charging creature's attack, but before it could make contact with her, Spike jumped in front of her and took the full force of the attack.

The mid-section was lacrated by the Wraith's claws. Rarity, after seeing this, went into a rage unleashing multiple combo combinations.

After so many endless combos, she finished it off with one named 'The Full Gaia', which effectively chopped off the Sahdow's head.

"Spikey Wikey, w-why di-did y-you save m-me?" Rarity said between sobs.

"Because I-I..." and with that Spike gave into a comatose state.

"Because y-you what?!" Rarity said, while giving into her sadness.

The upset unicorn then turned to face Twilight, "Y-you ca-can he-heal him r-right?" Rarity choked out between her sobs.

"I think I can, hold on." Twi said, while in disbelief over what her Number One Assistant had did to save Rarity.

Twilight's horn then started glowing with her lavender aura with the healing spell which made contact with Spike's wound.

After a couple of minutes of everypony holding their breath the injured dragon awoke.

Overcome with her emotions, Rarity went and gave Spike a kiss full on the lips. Spike in a daze however just stared at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"What was that for?" Spike asked, finally breaking out of his stupor.

"For saving my life, my little Spikey Wikey," Rarity said, while still holding to her hero.

**At the Escaflowne mountains...**

After breaking their kiss, Hunter and his new marefriend, Luna, went to go find some water and a place to rest for a while.

"Do you hear that?" Luna asked, her new coltfriend while getting ready for another fight.

Noticing Luna tensing up, "Yes I do, and it's just a river you silly filly you," he said in something that was supposed to be a sing-song voice, but with it failing horribly.

"Hahah...what...was that...supposed to be?" the Warrior Princess said, between fits of laughter.

"It was supposed to be a sing-song voice," Hunter said, while blushing a crimson red.

After Luna stopped laughing, they continued to walk in the direction of the river they heard.

"This looks like a perfect spot to set up camp," Hunter announced, in a non sing-song voice.

"You maybe right, anyways it's getting dark so we might as well," Luna said, after she got a drink of water.

Hunter, being a gentlecolt, then went to go get some dead leaves to make a bed for his marefriend.

"Why did you only make one bed?" the dark blue mare asked, concerned over the fact that her coltfriend wouldn't have a bed to sleep on.

"I thought you would be more comfortable if you had a bed to sleep on, I'm used to having to sleep on the ground," Hunter stated, worried that she may have gotten the wrong idea on why he made the only bed.

"Well my coltfriend is not going to be sleeping on the cold hard ground, come sleep with me," Luna said, with a soft smile on her face.

"O-okay." Hunter said, a little nervous about what could happen.

Once he had gotten into the leaf bed with Luna, she licked his cheek and then started to blush madly.

"Goodnight my little Princess of the Night," said Hunter, while keeping Luna safe and close to him.

"Goodnight my Warrior of the Night," Luna said, a little sleepy

Shortly after, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Note: Well that was chapter 9, I hope you liked it. I will be holding a Q&A from now on untill I say it ends and it can be any question (so long as it's appropriate) so have fun.**

**As usual, constructive criticism is always welcomed, rate, review, and enjoy. As per usual fashion.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	10. Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors

**Authors Note: This is chapter 10 of "The Price of Freedom", hope you guys like it.**

**Big Thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**From NightfallTheDragon: question- I know ya mentioned this fanfic is based on Final Fantasy... But is the second one Kingdom Hearts or Vexx (creatures in this game are called Shadow Wreiths too, if I'm right)?**

**Answer-The Shadow Wraiths are based on KH.**

**From NightfallTheDragon: question- 'The Full Gaia', did ya get Gaia from FF9? (the name of the planet, it's a defence belt in KH2 too if I recall)?**

**Answer- yes I did get the name 'Gaia' from FF but the summon not the planet.**

**From NightfallTheDragon: question- Also be honest, which FF games have you played and which is your favorite?**

**Answer- I've played all 35 (on the computer) my favorites are (3 to 1) are Crisis Core, XIII, XIII-2.**

**From Gear Switch: question- Sparity is occuring and so is Luna x OC, are there going to be other relationships?**

**Answer- Maybe if I can incorporate different relationships into the story I will, if I do some of them maybe mare x mare relationships.**

**Disclaimer: (Enough of this please) I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors**

**Daytime, by the Escaflowne mountains...**

Hunter was the first to awake from his sleep, he then looked to his left and saw that Princess Luna wasn't beside him, then all of a sudden fog started to flow and wisp around him as he set off to find his marefriend.

"Luna, where are you?!" Hunter asked, while still trying to find his love.

'Luna' then showed herself to him, only it wasn't the 'Luna' he knew. 'Luna' had blood red markings on her wings that made it look like she was bleeding, her eyes were cold, lifeless, and black like a dolls eyes. Her head was bent at an impossible angle.

"What...is it... my love?" 'Luna' asked, while walking closer to Hunter.

No matter how hard he tried to run or scream, he couldn't. It was like a unexplainable force was stoping him from doing anything. 'Luna' then grew claws, that soon would be stained with blood, her wings then turned into black demon wings, whose feathers were as hard as steel and razor sharp. She then grew fangs that gleamed in the fog by some supernatural force. Hunter then renewed his efforts to try to get away but again to no avail. 'Luna' then charged at full speed to kill him, accepting his fate he stood stalwart and defiant. 'Luna' was two inches from him then...

"Aaaaaaa!" Hunter screamed at the top of his lungs, after he woke up from his nightmare, he accidentally woke up his marefriend from her deep slumber.

"What is is!?" the real Luna asked, with much concern in her voice.

"I-I h-had a nightmare," Hunter said, while trying to get his heart rate to slow down.

"It'll be okay, I'm here now." Luna said, while hugging her coltfriend, and rubbing slow circles in his back.

**Outside the ruins of Ponyville...**

The Mane Six along with Sweetie Belle, Spike, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor made it to Sweet Apple Acres to try and find the rest of Applejack's family. When they reached the now ruined barn, they were welcomed by Granny Smith, and Big Mac.

"Ah'm so glad y'all are safe," said the orange mare, not noticing her missing little sister.

"Umm AJ you may want to recount," Rainbow said, not coming to grips with the death of

Scootaloo.

"What do ya mean RD?" Applejack said, a little confused at what her friend said.

It was then that Applejack did a recount and saw that Applebloom was missing.

"Big Mac w-what h-happend t-to Applebloom?" Applejack asked, a little worried about the answer she would get.

"I dunno, last I saw of her she was at her clubhouse," Big Mac said, to the concerned orange mare.

"Okay thank ya!" Applejack said, while running to her sisters clubhouse.

When she got there, all she saw was her little sister's clubhouse in a big pile of wood on the ground.

Applejack then started ripping planks out from the pile in an attempt to try and find her little sister alive and in one piece.

Her wish was denied, she found her sister but she was dead due to a claw mark that was of a Shadow Wraith. By the looks of it, Applebloom died by bleeding out on the floor of her clubhouse. One of the first things Applejack notices was her flank on it was her cutie mark, an apple bloom.

"AJ are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, while at a safe distance from the blond mane mare.

"..." Applejack remained silent.

At that moment, the Shadow Wraith that killed Applebloom showed up ready to end the future of the Apple family, by killing Applejack.

Applejack saw this and immediately charged at the creature, ready to end it's existence and avenge her little sisters death.

The Shadow Wraith was dead the moment it showed itself to Applejack. The orange mare pulled a 12 gauge shotgun, which was stored in the clubhouse just in case the Cutie Mark Crusaders needed to protect themselves. She aimed the shotgun at the shadows chest and pulled the trigger.

*BOOM*

The resulting firing of the shotgun, not only ended the shadows life but also blew the creature into a million pieces, many of them flying in the direction the shotgun fired.

"Now are you okay?" Dash asked, while slowly getting closer to AJ.

"No, ah'm not okay, Ah lost ma sister," Applejack said, while looking at the cold lifeless body of her younger sister.

"Should we bury her?" Twilight whispered to her brother.

"No it will only slow us down from reaching Princess Luna," Shining Armor whispered, answering his little sister.

"What do ya mean by 'it will only slow us down' we need ta bury ma sister!" Applejack yelled, snapping at what Shining Armor said.

"It means what it means," Shining Armor said, not backing down from AJ.

The orange mare and the Captain of the Guard stared at each other with such intensity that it could be felt in the air itself, after what seemed like an eternity, Applejack finally caved and gave into Shining's will.

"Fine we won't bury her," Applejack said, while turning her head so nopony could see her crying.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Rainbow said, while hugging her friend in an attempt to comfort her.

**Authors Note: Well that was chapter 10 of "The Price of Freedom", hope you guys liked it.**

**Me: Well that was a good chapter if I say so myself.**

**Applejack: Why did ya kill my sister?**

**Me: Uhh... because it helped progress the story.**

**Applejack: (pulls out Colt .45 revolver) Ya better not have any regrets.**

**Me: Uhh... I'm so sorry please don't kill me.**

**Applejack: (aims gun at my knee) Oh ah'm not going to kill ya just make ya suffer.**

**Me: (Gulps) As usual constructive criticism is always welcomed rate, review. If y'all have any questions PM me and I'll give ya an answer.**

**Applejack: (fires)**

**Me: (in pain) Oh yeah remember I'm hosting a Q&A so ask questions please.**

**"May Your Lucky Stars Always Smile Down Upon Thee."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	11. Chapter 11: The impossible

**Authors Note: This is chapter 11 of "The Price of Freedom", hope you guys like it.**

**Big Thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**And another big thanks to LynxFrost for letting me use his OC.**

**Disclaimer: (This is killing me) I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 11: The Impossible**

**On the edge of Everfree Forest...**

"You okay AJ?" Rainbow asked, knowing what her friend was going through.

"Yea, I'll be okay." Applejack said, while trying to stay strong.

"Look girls we are at Everfree!" Twilight exclaimed, trying to stay away from the topic of Applejack's dead sister.

At that moment, an entire legion of Shadow Wraiths appeared, ready to end the lives of the Mane Six, and company. Before any of them could take a step, a stallion appeared and cut down the entire legion before they even knew what was going on.

He then approached the Mane Six and company, upon closer inspection he had a Blood red coat, his mane and tail are jet black with neon green highlights, and on his flank his cutie mark was a white mask crying black blood.

"Thanks for saving us back there, what's your name?" Shining Armor asked, a little on edge about this new pony showing up out of nowhere.

"Muhahah... hmm... oh my name...hahah... it's Lynx Frost...muahahahhah," Lynx Frost said between fits of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Twilight asked, wanting to know more about this mysterious pony.

"Hahah... I just love killing things...hahahahah," Lynx Frost said, like it was an every day thing to kill.

"Is that's why your cutie mark what it is?" Rainbow asked, while on guard.

"Ya...hahahah...I guess so," Lynx Frost said, as he slowly stopped to laughing.

"So that brings up the question, are you a murderer?" Rarity asked, while getting her dual swords ready if required.

"I only kill things that threaten other ponies," Lynx said, suddenly serious.

"I like him!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, appearing out of nowhere in her usual fashion.

"Pinkie where did you come from?" Princess Cadance asked.

"Don't ask we don't even understand how she does it," Twilight said, while understanding her confusion.

"Anyways back to this Lynx Frost character," Rainbow said, a little impatent to learn more about him.

"Your right so start at the beginning." Twilight said, while watching the sunset, as another day slowly ends.

**Night time, by the Escaflowne mountains...**

"It'll be okay, I'm here now," 'Luna' said, while hugging her coltfriend, and rubbing slow circles in his back.

"Okay, you know I feel safe in your arms," Hunter said, while getting comfortable in 'Lunas' embrace.

"Aww I know how you feel," 'Luna' said, reaching for a knife to kill Hunter.

At that moment, the real Luna appeared.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled using the Royal Canterlot voice, while brandishing Retribution.

"I never thought that you would find out so quick." The fake Luna said, while holding the knife to Hunter's neck.

It was at that moment, Hunter sent a hind leg into the fake Luna's gut, to get her to release her grip on him.

"Your going to pay for that you bucking idiot!" the fake Luna yelled, while holding her gut.

"Hunter are you okay?" the real Luna asked, while running to hold him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Hunter.

"Good now let's see what this thing truly looks like, so show your true form to us," the real Luna commanded to the fake one.

"Muhahah.. If you insist," the fake Luna said, as she then transformed into a hideous shadow, but unlike the normal ones she was a moving skeleton. She has bones for her wings, her claws were sharper than a razor and ten times more dangerous. Where her eyes were, they only show dark soulless pits.

It then charged at Luna, going in for a diagonal slash, but Luna elegantly dodged it and retaliated with her own slash.

The shadow then fell dead, it's body then disintegrated into nothingness.

"Nopony ever and I mean ever touches my coltfried," Luna said, while sheathing Retribution.

"Thank you for saving me," Hunter said, while a little embarrassed.

"Any time my Hunter of the Night, let us wake up from this nightmare shall we," Luna said, while nuzzling against her coltfriend's neck.

"Yes we shall," Hunter responded, while he kissed her marefriends forehead.

After they woke up, they found that it was a brand new day. They then embraced each other, never wanting to let go of the other, in fear if they do, one of them might disappear.

**Authors Note: Well that was chapter 11, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Remember I am hosting a Q&A so start asking questions if y'all want.**

**"May the moon shine upon you and bless your inner light, and may you find true peace."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	12. Chapter 12: World Around Us

**Authors note: This is chapter 12 of "The Price of Freedom", hope you guys like it.**

**Big Thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**And another big thanks to LynxFrost for letting me use his OC.**

**Sorry I've been gone, I just needed sometime off from this story but now I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: (Just kill me please) I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**Chapter 12: World Around Us**

**In the Everfree Forest...**

"And that is pretty much my life story...hahahahah." Lynx Frost said, while trying not to laugh like an insane person.

"Intersting, so you were sane but as the way you put it, I'm not insane, I just have to many memories." Twilight said, while a little more comfortable around Lynx Frost than before.

"Yep pretty much," he said, while not laughing for once.

"Wait, since I have't seen him at Ponyville before that means...** I NEED TO THROW HIM A WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY!**"Pinkie Pie exclaimed, while puling out her party cannon out of nowhere.

"Do ya really think that this is the best time fer that Pinkie?" Applejack said, a little coldly and wanting to finish this mission so she can go and bury her little sister.

"I have to agree with AJ, now's not the best time for that," Rainbow said, while thinking along the same lines as Applejack.

"Okay," Pinkie Pie said, a little depressed with her mane losing it's usual fluffliness.

"Plus we have bigger problems on our hands darlings," Rarity said, while holding onto her little hero, Spike.

It was then that they turned to see Ponyville up in flames, they then ran back to Ponyville to go and save what they could.

**At Ponyville...**

When the Mane Six arrived at Ponyville, all they found was the entire Shadow Wraith army. They surounded by a company of Alpha Shadow Wraiths ready and more than willing to kill all of them, but before they could move a single step towards them, they were cut down by ARX-160 assault rife fire from above.

Then a silver pegasus with a midnight black mane and tail, that had a few stripes of white along them both, landed between the Mane Six and what is left of the Shadow Wraith company. His cutie mark is described as a silver shield, with one shadow-like sword crossed on the base of the shield.

"Thank ya, if'n ah may ask who are ya?" Applejack asked the stranger, while getting her Colt .45 ready.

"Name's Notch Steele," he said.

"Your blind?" Twilight asked, after she looked at his eyes.

"Yes I am," he simply stated, while looking in no specifice direction or at any specific pony.

"Wait your name is Notch Steele, now I remember you. Your a Major in the Equestrian military," Shining Armor stated, while becoming more comfortable around the new pony.

"Yes Major Notch Steele, reporting for duty sir," Steele said, while saluting Shining Armor.

"Well let's get to work shall we, now what all do you know about the Shadow Wraiths plan?" Shining said, while becoming more serious.

**At the summit of the Escaflowne mountains...**

"That was one monster of a climb," Hunter said, while getting use to the thinner air around the mountain.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that account," The Princess of the Night said, while looking at her coltfriend.

"So why do they call it the Escaflowne mountains?" Hunter asked, to his marefriend.

"It is said that the original dragon, Escaflowne, lives atop these mountains. But nopony brave enough has ever dared to climb them and see for themselves, that is the shortened version but you get the idea," the dark blue mare said, while nuzzling her coltfriend's cheek.

"So do yo think that the dragon..." was all Hunter said.

At that moment a white and gold dragon with angel wings instead of the normal dragon wings decended from the sky, it spoke with a kind voice yet it commanded respect.

"Who are thou, and why are thou here?" the dragon asked, while landing on a temple-like building, that is now visible without all of the clouds surrounding it.

"My name is Princess Luna and this is my coltfriend Night's Hunter, we are here because the Shadow Wraiths are destroying everything, and I was told that there is armor here that will protect me from the Shadow Wraiths," the Warrior Princess of the Night stated, to the dragon.

"Very well, but thou should know that there is only one set of armor. Your coltfriend will be very much vulnerable to the Shadow Wraiths, and furthermore only one can enter the temple and obtain the armor," the dragon known as Escaflowne said, to Princess Luna.

"I understand, what will Hunter be doing while I am gone?" Princess Luna asked, of the holy dragon Escaflowne.

"He will be training with me while thou are gone," Escaflowne said.

"Do I get a say in this?!" Hunter asked, with a raised voice.

"Calm down, we both know only one of us can go inside the temple, your skilled enough to survive a couple dozen Shadow Wraiths, so please let me do this," the Princess of the Night said, while nuzzling her coltfriend's cheek.

"Okay, I just don't want to lose you," Hunter said, while holding his marefriend.

They both then looked into eachother's eyes and then shaired a kiss that lasted for several seconds and then broke it.

"Please make it back in one peace," Hunter said, while holding his marefriend.

"I will, and be carefull while I am gone," Luna said, while wrapping her wings around Hunter.

"I Love you," they both said in unison, before they went their seperate ways.

**Authors Note: Well that was Chapter 12, I hope you guys like it.**

**Remember I'm hosting a Q&A, so ask some questions.**

**"May the moon shine upon you and bless your inner light, and may you find true peace."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	13. Chapter 13: Reject Yourself

**Authors Note: This is chapter 13 of "The Price of Freedom". Hope you guys like it. The name of the temple on the Escaflowne mountains is called the Temple of the Arbiter, the fight scene between Hunter and Escaflowne is to make the other yield to the other.**

**Big Thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**And another big thanks to LynxFrost and Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) for letting me use their OC's.**

**Due to college starting for me on the 19th, updates will be slower and more spread out than usual. I'm very sorry for anypony following this story.**

**Disclaimer: (Just kill me please) I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does, what I do own is my OC Hunter's Night.**

**Chapter 13: Reject Yourself**

**In the ruins of Ponyville...**

"Well let's get to work shall we, now what all do you know about the Shadow Wraiths plan?" Shining said, while becoming more serious.

"All that I know sir is that they are planing on mobilizing a massive offensive against Ponyville, they have also managed to take Canterlot, from what I've heard," said Notch Steele.

"Who are they trying to capture?" Shining Armor asked, while surveying the damage to Ponyville.

"They are trying to capture Princess Luna, and trying to eliminate the wielders of the Elements of Harmony, sir," Notch Steele said, while looking in no specific direction.

"Okay understood, do you know when they plan to launch their offensive?" Shining Armor asked.

"Sorry sir, I have no idea," Notch Steele said.

"Okay looks like we need to get ready for anything they might throw at us." Shining Armor said while nuzzling his wife's cheek.

**Inside the Temple of the Arbiter...**

"Seems empty, and kind of creepy," The Warrior Princess said, while taking slow steps deeper into the temple.

All of a sudden a monster came and attacked her, she pulled out her sword and tried to slice it in half but at the last second the monster disappeared into thin air.

"What kind of monster was that?" the Princess of the Night asked, while still on guard for the monster that she was fighting.

"Thou art close to thine goal," a voice said, from out of no were.

"Who art thou, show thineself!" the dark blue mare ordered of the voice.

At that moment the ghost of her sister, Princess Celestia, appeared in front of her.

"I am most surprised that thou hath already forget mine voice," the regent of the sun said, in an old Equis.

"S-sister is it really you?" Luna asked, on guard of what may happen.

"Yes it is me, sister," Celestia said, while sitting down.

"Then why art thou speaking in old Equis?" the regent of the moon asked, while slowly sheathing her sword.

"Well if you spend time with mom and dad, you kind of revert to the old way of speaking," Celestia explained, about how and why she was talking like she was.

"Wait so you saw mom and dad?" the Princess of the Night asked, of her bigger sister.

"Yes and no, yes as in I did spend time with them, and no as in we weren't really able to embrace each other because they were actually ghosts. I hope that makes sense," Celestia spoke, while looking at her surroundings.

"It makes sense, at least to a certain degree," Luna said, while getting closer to her sister.

"You don't know how much I missed you my little sister," Celestia said, while embracing her sister.

"I m-missed y-you too Tia." Luna said, while sobbing into her sister's embrace."

**Outside the Temple of the Arbiter...**

"Well you are much stronger than I first surmised," the holy dragon, Escaflowne, said, while waiting for Night's Hunter to catch his breath.

"Thank you... you don't know... how much it means... to hear that from you," Hunter said, while trying to catch his breath.

"Well shall we begin again," Escaflowne said, while drawing his holy sword, Stardust's Light, which then started to glow with a power unmatched be any force.

Hunter then drew his new weapon that was given to him by Escaflowne, a Gun-Scythe. The battle was furious and prolonged, Hunter sustained many cuts and scrapes from blocking the holy dragons attacks.

He then managed to find an opening in the attack patten of his opponent and then made an attempt to end the fight, but before he could make Escaflowne yield to him, the dragon used his tail to trip Hunter up and ended up making Hunter yield to him.

"That was not bad, I dare say that you are ready to face the Shadow Wraith's head on without any kind of problem," Escaflowne said, while helping up Hunter from the ground.

"Thank you... Escaflowne for taking me under you wing and helping me become a better fighter, and warrior," Hunter said, while bowing to the holy dragon.

**In the ruins of Ponyville...**

"Well we should get ready for the eventual attack from the Shadow Wraith army," Shining Armor said.

"We should, what should we do first sir." Notch Steele asked, of Shining Armor.

"First we should find a place that is still standing and set up a base of operations there, second we should find any kind of weapons that could be of use to us, and third we should keep Princess Cadance safe. Because if the Shadow Wraith's find out that she is alive, they will attempt to kill her in cold blood. Everypony knows what to do correct?" Shining Armor said, while looking at the Mane Six, his wife, Cadance, and the new additions to their team.

"Yes we understand," all of them stated in unison.

And with that they took off to find a place that wasn't destroyed and in usable condition.

**Authors note: Well that was chapter 13 of "The Price of Freedom". I hope you guys liked it.**

**As stated before, I start college on the 19th so updates will be slower. What I mean by slower is I may only publish one chapter per month, maybe more, again I am very sorry.**

**"May the moon shine upon you and bless your inner light, and may you find true peace."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	14. Chapter 14: Don't you Worry Little One

**Authors Note: This is chapter 14 of "The Price of Freedom". I hope you guys like it.**

**Hey I'm back finally, sorry for the long wait college took a lot out of me in the creative department, so again I'm sorry.**

**Big Thanks to Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) and NightfallTheDragon for being my betas.**

**And another big thanks to LynxFrost and Gear Switch (A.K.A Neon Scythe) for letting me use their OC's.**

**Remember I am hosting a Q&A so start asking questions if y'all want.**

**A few minutes in the Temple of the Arbiter is 3 days outside it. A couple of hours is 2 weeks.**

**Disclaimer: (Enough of this please) I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does, what I do own is my OC Hunter's Night.**

**Chapter 14: Don't you Worry Little One**

**Outside of the Temple of the Arbiter...**

"Well it seems like your beloved is about to be finished with her trial," Escaflowne said, while sheathing his sword, Stardust's Light, which stopped glowing shortly after the training session with Hunter.

"What do you mean? Is she coming out alive?" Hunter asked, while struggling not to beat the answers out of the holy dragon.

"She is going to come out alive, weather or not she got the armor I do not know," Escaflowne said, while looking a bit nervous.

**A Few minutes earlier...**

"Sister what's happening to you?" the Princess of the Night asked, while panicking as she saw her sister slowly vanish into nothingness.

"It's okay Luna, my time talking to you is up. I must go back so I don't fade completely, I love you sister," Celestia said, while trying to calm her sister.

"Okay, will I ever see you again?" the regent of the moon asked, while embracing her older sister.

"You will, after this eternal cycle of war with the Shadow Wraiths is over," the regent of the sun said, while slowly letting go of her younger sister.

Suddenly a monster cloaked in shadow fire came charging at the Princess of the Moon. Luna unsheathed her sword,

Retribution, she then got in a fighting stance then made a quick vertical slash at the monster sending it flying across the room. The monster then got back up to Luna's suprise and it resumed charging at a break neck speeds.

Luna then called upon her most powerful attack,

The Lunar Blitz and charged head first at the monster. At first it appeared that she missed her foe, but a second later the monster fell apart along where Luna had cut it.

"Well it looks like I have won," Luna said, then a sudden noise from her right startled her.

It was then that a hidden door opened and lead to the inner most part of the temple, on the altar was The Armor of the Arbiter.

**Present time outside of The Temple of the Arbiter...**

The noise of the door opening to the temple scared Hunter to where he jumped a little. Out came Luna walking and she had the armor on. With it she looked like a true Princess of Equestria.

"Why doth thou look so surprised." Luna said, while speaking in old Equis.

"I-I-I thought that I would never see you again, my love," Hunter said, on the verge of tears.

"I was only in there for a couple of hours." the Princess of the Night said, while a little confused at why they were worried.

"A couple of hours, it's been two weeks my Princess of the Night," Hunter stated, while hugging his marefriend.

"T-two weeks, what all has happened while I was gone?" Luna asked while adjusting her armor.

"A lot young one, but you should get going. Some of your friends need your help," Escaflowne said, while clearing the cloud barrier around his mountain range.

"Okay, shall we, my Hunter of the Night," Luna said.

"Yes, we shall," Hunter said.

They then started the journey towards Ponyville, with Luna having her new found armor and Hunter having his new found weapon and power.

**Authors note: I hope that made up for me being gone for what seems like forever.**

**Well that was chapter 13 of "The Price of Freedom". I hope you guys liked it.**

**As usual I am still hosting a Q&A so ask questions... I mean if you want.**

**"May the moon shine upon you and bless your inner light, and may you find true peace."**

**-Lunas' Eternal Protector**


	15. Notice

This is a notice from me due to my hectic schedule in college I may only be able to publish one chapter every month I thought I could squeeze out two but I can't I'm sorry.

"May the moon shine down upon thee and bless thine inner light and may thou find true peace"

-Luna's Eternal Protector


End file.
